


The Thief

by lulu42



Series: When your boyfriend is a time traveler [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu42/pseuds/lulu42
Summary: Madara thought that Senju Tobirama would finally fall to the Uchiha clan.Too bad Tobirama had a new brother.





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was mentioned in my other story, So It Begins.

Madara cursed as he caught the irritating glint of Tobirama’s hair headed in their direction.  He had heard the rumors of another clan dancing along the borders of their territory.  Madara, Izuna, and four others had come out to investigate and stake claim to their land.  The Senju Clan had been quiet for the past year, it was the last group of people Madara expected to see.   Tobirama was a well-known sensor, leading a small party of six their direction.  

Madara scowled.  A cool breeze coming from the west confirmed there was a storm headed in their direction.  It was a huge favor to Tobirama and an inconvenience for any fire jutsu.  Their only option was to have a decisive victory before the storm arrived.  Signaling his clan, the Uchiha took off without hesitation.

Madara took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen, and savoring the anticipation of battle.  The world turned red as he activated his Sharingan, then took off to join them.  

A moment later, he landed in front of a pair of Senju.  A smirk crossed his lips as he surveyed his prey.  It turns out that he had been concerned for nothing, Tobirama was the only real threat among them.  The rest of the clan was hardly worth noticing.  Madara snorted.  It was unlike the clan to have such a weak team even though they were well beyond their borders.  Hashirama was usually more careful.  Then again, it had been over a year since Madara had seen the man.  

_Perhaps something had happened to him?_

Dismissing the thought, Madara took a deep breath, his hands already going through the hand signals.  A thrill of excitement flooded his body as the fireball jutsu blazed in the air. He had cast his first Great Fireball at the age of fire and would never tire of the intense heat caused by his jutsu.  

Madara’s joy was short-lived as a wall of water descended to hit his fireball jutsu head on.  The air filled with steam, the water boiling and evaporating.  Madara cursed he stepped back, unable to see his target through the steam and low light. A kunai whistled in the air.  The ring of swords clashing was heavy in the air.

He cursed as an exploding tag was set off nearby, triggered by kunai he had tried to avoid.  He dodged the large boulder headed straight for his skull, causing it to hit his shoulder instead.  Madara grimaced as it connected, his shoulder erupted with pain.  Pulling further away from the battle, Madara signaled to his cousin for support.   

Madara scanned the battlefield as he assessed the situation.  The team of Senju was holding up surprisingly well.  It had been a few months since they had an altercation with their rival clan.  Rumors had started to filter in his clan that the Senju had weakened, or Hashirama had ended up with a terrible injury.  Madara had never let those rumors travel far when he heard them.  If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Hashirama was as just as good of a shinobi as he was.  

And Madara was very,  _very_ good.

Madara braced himself as his cousin popped his shoulder back into place.  One of his clansmen went down, unable to withstand the steady barrage of attacks. Madara re-entered the fight, throwing a handful of kunai.  The Senju pulled away, saving his clansmen from the kill shot.  

The wind blew and lightning crackled in the distance.  The pressure on Madara increased, and he attacked without relent.  Much to his annoyance, Tobirama was there at every moment, blocking and parrying any of Madara’s attempts.  Even worse, Tobirama wasn’t eager to end the fight quickly.  He was biding his time for the rainstorm that was heading their way.  

Furious, Madara signed to his clansmen.  The rest of the Senju clan was nothing to worry about, they would have to focus their attacks directly on Tobirama.  If (When) they took Tobirama out, the rest of them would be whittled down easily enough. It was important that the did so before the rainstorm arrived.

Madara created another massive fireball, this time fanning the flame with his gunbai.  Madara’s clan attacked as soon as the justu separated Tobirama from the rest of the Senju.  Madara stayed on the outskirts, attacking when he saw an opening, but working to keep Tobirama separated.  One of the Senju made to attack him.  His Senju’s aim was true, but his speed was laughable. Thunder rumbled above them as Madara smelled victory in the air. A chuckle that escaped his throat as he easily blocked an attack.  He disarmed the man, the kunai flipping in the air to land in Madara’s waiting hand.

_Easy._

He placed his newly acquired kunai in his pocket.  To his left, Tobirama was struggling against his five opponents. Another ninja attacked Madara from the left-hand side, Madara spun around and kicked out, landing a sound hit that sent the man crashing into two others.

A drop of rain landed on Madara’s cheek.   They were out of time.

Madara sent the kunai flying in the air toward Tobirama.  The kunai hit its mark on Tobirama’s side, between the plates of his armor. Tobirama used his shunshin to avoid the next attacked, landing a fair distance away.  The rest of his clan followed, heading in the direction of a cliffside where the Uchiha had just come from.  Madara hissed.

The Senju were retreating.

Madara twirled the gunbai in his hand in frustration.  How dare Tobirama and his worthless family retreat like a lesser clan.  They should have the dignity to die where they stood.

His family was already in hot pursuit, half a step behind the Senju.  Madara focused on Tobirama who was providing a buffer between the rest of his clan.

Thunder cracked as the sky opened and the rain began to pour.

Madara growled as a pair of water dragons erupted in midair, blocking half the shuriken he had thrown.  A dragon crashed into Izuna even before it was fully formed, sending him far back.  Two more fell to the ground as Tobirama repeated his actions.

The Senju were losing speed though, even though the rain Madara could still see the wounds his enemy had sustained.  However, Madara’s clan did not sustain any injuries.  Once Tobirama was finished, it would be simple.

Madara fanned his gunbai, channeling the chakra into a blast of wind that demolished the water dragon headed his way.  The path cleared in and he landed right in front of Tobirama.  Their weapons clashed as Madara reached in his pockets for a bit of ninja wire.  They parried once more, Madara used the span of his gunbai to block Tobirama’s view.  He wrapped the loop of ninja wire around the kunai handle that was still in Tobirama’s side.  Madara yanked the kunai out of Tobirama’s side as they separated.  Tobirama grunted and barely managed to parry Madara’s third strike.  

“You’re going to die tonight, Senju,” Madara growled.  The rain made the ground soft and Tobirama was sliding back under the force of Madara’s blows.  Tobirmara was beginning to falter, each defensive strike was getting weaker and weaker.  

That’s when Madara heard it.

A screeching noise filled the air, angry and painful like a thousand chittering crows had been ripped from their nests.  The ominous noise was very close, Madara’s skin ripple with goosebumps at the cry.  Inuza shouted somewhere behind him and the earth around them exploded. A wave of mud separated him from Tobirama.  Madara gave an angry snarl, only to end up a mouthful of earth.  Spitting out the dirt from his mouth, Madara took a moment to regroup next to his clanmates.

The newcomer has his back to them, an arm wrapped around Tobirama’s middle as they approached the rest of the Senju clan.  He was was about the same height as Tobirama and had the same hair coloring as well.  He was a touch slimmer, he lacked the muscular build that most of the Sunju carried.  But the most interesting thing is that he lacked a sword of any kind.  

Madra couldn’t recall the last time he met a shinobi without a blade.  

“He used ninjutsu,” Izuna replied.  His brother was able was able to answer a question that Madara hadn’t even come up with.  “He destroyed the sword in my hand with his chakra and used the same force to separate you from Tobirama.”

“Hey!”  Madara pointed a finger at the newcomer.  “That’s the loudest attack I’ve heard in my life What kind of blasted attack is that for a ninja?  Who are you?”

The man turned to face them.  He was young, still a few years younger than Izuna.  There was a scar that bisected his left eye, which he held shut.  The rest of his face remained a mystery because of the mask that was pulled all the way up to the bridge of his nose.  

“Mmm… but I wouldn’t be a very good shinobi  if I told you who I am.” The man voice was deep and relaxed as if they weren’t in the middle of a battle and their best fighter didn’t have a large wound in his side.  “Anyway, it’s rude of you to not take your own advice on what it takes to be a good shinobi.  We heard your approach first .”

Madara puffed up his chest.  “You’ve probably been fed a bunch of lies by the Senju, so I will set the record straight.  The Uchiha Clan is the greatest ninja clan and no one can surpass us.  We are the smartest, the strongest, and the quietest.  There’s no way you could have heard us!”

“You ordered everyone to turn around so you could take a piss.”

Madara’s jaw dropped. “How—?   _I did not—_ ”  Izuna cleared his throat and Madara’s indignation rose.  “THIS IS YOUR FAULT, TOBIRAMA!”  

“Maa, don’t blame my brother for your actions.  Now, if you’ll excuse us, we were in the middle of something.”

Madara bristled at the clear dismissal.  The stranger, some unknown son of Senju Butsuma, hadn’t turned his back on them again but seemed relaxed.  Tobirama was on the ground, holding his side as he fumbled with his pockets.  The others were defensively holding their weapons.  The stranger held one kunai in his hands, his half-lidded gaze looking downright bored.  

Madara ground his teeth as he turned to the rest of his party.  “The rest of you stay back.  I’m going to teach this one-eyed bastard a lesson.”

Thunder rumbled above them as the sky lit up about them with lightning.  Madara wiped the water and mud away from his face before attacking.   They met in the middle, the stranger blocking Madara’s gunbai with a kunai.  Madara pushed his weight advantage causing his opponent to slide backward.  The smirk that threatened Madara’s lips died when he noticed the stranger now had his left eye open.

He had a Sharingan.

The stranger took advantage of Madara’s shock to duck down, sweeping his leg to land a hit on Madara’s knee.  

He had a  _Sharingan_.

Madara stepped back to avoid the kunai from hitting his neck.  

_HE HAD A SHARINGAN!_

Infuriated, Madara spun around, flooding his gunbai with chakra to let out a heavy blast of wind.  He grunted at the force of the blast, the Senju losing their footing of the force of the wind and the rain.  But Madara’s target vanished, avoiding the attack despite being a foot from the source.  Madara snarled.  

“ **COME OUT SO I CAN RIP YOU LIMB-FROM-LIMB _, YOU COWARD_**!”  He created another wind jutsu.  His clan moved back, avoiding the attack.  He breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring as he scanned the field for any sign of that silver-haired bastard.  But there wasn’t any sign of the bastard anywhere.

Madara didn’t think it was possible to hate anyone more than he hated Tobirama.  The Senju had nearly killed his brother more than once.  But this one dared to flaunt the Sharingan to the Head of the Uchiha clan!   Madara stabbed the handle of his gunbai into the wet earth as he swept his wet hair away from his eyes.  The stranger couldn’t hide forever.  If he wouldn’t come out on his own, Madara would make him.  After all, Tobirama was still injured while Madara’s clan was unharmed.  

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that the ground gave way under his feet.  Madara tried to step back, only to find a hand grasping at one of his ankles.  Madara struggled to regain his balance as his leg was forced to the side.  He lost his grip on his gunbai, unable to keep hold due to the slippery rain.

The Thief was right before him, his leaner frame slipping in easily between the Madara and his weapon.  The lazy expression had faded away into terrifying determination.  The stolen Sharingan was fully developed, three tomoe were spinning as it tracked Madara actions

The thief’s leg connected with Madra’s midsection forcing Madara further away from his weapon.  Izuna’s shout of surprise could be heard far away from behind him.  Recovering quickly, Madara threw a handful of shuriken.  The thief responded by creating a small mud wall between them.  

‘Earth Nature,’ Madara filed that thought away as he watched his shuriken sink to the barrier.  The Thief darted out from his cover to the left, his hands rapidly forming seals.  Madara blocked the barrage of small rocks fired his direction.  His patience was waning, he needed to retrieve his weapon immediately.  He breathed out a fireball, clearing a path to his gunbai. Much to Madara’s horror, his nose caught the familiar scent of a lit exploding tag.  The explosion failed to land any damage on Madara, but it sent Madara’s gunbai further away.

It landed in Tobirama’s waiting hand.  

The Uchiha Clan, which had followed Madara’s orders to stay back, now joined the fight.  Madara heard their approach from behind him as he wiped the mud sticking to his face.  His anger was reaching dizzying heights, a pressure built in his eyes that Madara longed to relieve.  

The thief appeared before him again, and this time Madara was able to see the cause of that terrible noise from earlier.  A ball of pure lightning chakra, chirping and snarling, was sitting in the Thief’s bare hand.  He stood between the Uchiha and the rest of his clan.  

“Thirty more seconds, Kakashi,” Tobirama said he stepped further away from the fight, strapping Madara’s weapon behind his back.

Snarling, Madara let out a barrage of kunai, hiding a smaller shuriken behind the path of a larger weapon.  The Thief dodged it with ease, undoubtedly aided by the Sharingan.  The rest of Madara’s brethren had caught up, all of them had their weapons at the ready.  The Thief didn’t hesitate, the chakra in his hand growling louder as he raced towards them.  A thrill raced through Madara’s body as his enemy grew closer. He wanted to see the jutsu in action for himself.

Thunder rumbled in the air.  Madara winced a bolt of lightning appeared before his eyes, crackling through the air.  The Thief ran right into the lightning, his body lit up in a strange blue glow.  The smell of ozone filled the air as the lighting continued to grow, fueled by the jutsu in The Thief’s palm.

It radiated from the earth and traveled towards Madara and his clan.  The electric charge connected loudly with the metal plates of Madara’s armor.  He mouthed opened in a silent scream as the sting of electricity coursed through his body.  A moment later he collapsed to the ground, twitching from the aftereffects of the lightning strike.  The Thief was slumped over on the ground, certainly dead after taking a direct hit from the lightning bolt.

From across the battlefield, Madara could see Tobirama and the rest of the Senju Clan.  There was something like grief etched on Tobirama’s face as he stared in the direction of The Thief.  A moment later, they vanished, transported away by another one of Tobirama’s experimental jutsu.  Rainwater slid into Madara’s still-opened mouth as he struggled to regain control of his trembling limbs, only managing to roll on the ground. Izuna grunted to his left.

And somewhere nearby, soft laughter began.  

Madara watched in horror as The Thief stood up in one easy motion.  

“I didn’t think the fight was going to end this way,” The Thief said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “Excuse me, I need to try this first.”  He formed the lightning ball again, casting an eerie glow on his face.  The chakra was now a bright blue, the same color as the lightning bolt The Thief had split in two.  

Madara reached inside his pocket for a kunai, his fingers shaking too hard to grasp the weapon handle. The Thief ignored him as formed the jutsu a couple of more times.  

“Hmm... Chidori is easier to form now and it's more refined.  I can use it defensively now.  What an interesting side effect.”  

Madara clambered to feet, his nerve endings on fire.  He struggled to speak, his mouth still dry and his tongue heavy.

“Maa, I supposed you’re happy my attack is quieter,” The Thief replied, his eyes closing as he smiled in Madara’s direction.

The relaxed expression caused fear to pool in Madara. The lightning had devastated his own stamina while his opponent had grown stronger.  The Thief had nothing to fear from Madara or the rest of his clan members.  

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to leave.  I don’t want to Tobirama to think I’m dead for too long.”  He gave an awkward wave.  Madara watched in horror as the Sharingan changed to its Mangekyo form.  A moment later, the stranger was gone, sucked away by whatever ability the stolen eye had given him.

Madara collapsed back to the ground.  Another bolt of lightning crackled in the air and thunder followed a moment later.  The center of the storm had passed them.  He contemplated the outcome of the battle as the rain continued to fall.

His party was injured and exhausted.

His favorite weapon: _stolen_

And new Senju who  _dared_  to master an eye that wasn’t his.  

After a few minutes, Izuna had gathered enough control to stand up.  “It’s time for us to go back, Madara.”

Madara clambered to his feet once more.  The pain had lessened enough that he was able to walk, but he would probably feel it for days.  Hatred caused the bile to rise up from his throat so he could taste it in his mouth.

“ _ **That Senju is mine**_ ,” Madara snarled.


End file.
